In conventional plant control monitoring systems, there are known those which are provided with a client-server type operator station (OPS), which consists of a client and a server, and a controller which controls a plant, in which an OPS server collects and stores controller data and an OPS client provides a man-machine interface to an operator while communicating necessary data with the OPS server (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).